futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Canadamerica
For more information on Canadamerica's territories and protectorates, please click on this link. For a list of Canadamerica's Provinces, please click on this link. The United Provinces of Canada and America, better known as Canadamerica, is a superpower that recognized by the majority of the United Nations by the 2020 (although founded in the year 2016), as a result of a merger between Canada and the United States of America. However, Canadamerica will enjoy near-tense diplomatic relationships with Finland for being the last nation to recognize Canadamerica as a nation in front of the United Nations. Its power and influence rank second in the world behind the European Union but ahead of People's Republic of China and India. In 2033, under the Chirila administration it waged the Caribbean War, where Canadamerica managed to win the war by the year 2039, and acquire large portions of the Caribbean region as U.N. Trust Territories (despite massive student protest against the war). History On January 1, 2019, the lower peninsula of the former American state of Michigan became a part of Ontario (the upper peninsula became a part of the province of Lakotah), and Windsor and Detroit merge to become one city, Windroit. Exactly one year later, the two Niagara Falls would unite under a single municipal government. As a result of this, the Caesars Windsor was renamed Caesars Windroit in order to not confuse patrons. Casino dealers, pit bosses, managers, and executives alike had to learn a new currency system as the old Canadian and American dollars became invalid on January 1, 2022. Fortunately for gamblers, all winnings on casino earnings, game shows, and contests are considered by Canadamerican law to be "tax free." The 2020s would see the remnants of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and the U.S. Marshals combine their manpower, budgets, and skills to become the Royal Canadamerican Mounted Police. Although this arrangement would not be finalized until the summer of 2028, criminals prowling the city streets and rural highways would cower in fear of the efficiency of this new national police force, which would quickly earn the nickname "cramps." This moniker was earned because they would often arrest a criminal in a very quick and surgical manner. The 2020s would also see women replace their bras with camisoles, just like their great-great-grandmothers replaced their corsets with bras during the 1920s. This "sexual revolution" would divide daughters and mothers for years to come. Eventually, bras were no longer considered mainstream by the mid 2040s, and daughters, mothers, and granddaughters alike were wearing camisoles instead of bras by the 2050s. By the 22nd century, this nation will be absorbed into the United States of Earth and be represented by their global parliament. Government The capital cities of Canadamerica are Niagara Falls (executive) and Windroit (judiciary). The former city is the center of Canadamerica's Federal District, which encompasses that city's entire metropolitan area. The reason that Niagara Falls was chosen over Washington D.C. or Ottawa, Ontario is that the small city is centrally located between the former U.S. and Canada. Also, the city didn't have the corruption or close proximity to corrupt organisations as the former American capital. Canadamerica's government type will be a constiutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy and will have a population of over 500 million people. By the year 2050, Canadamerica will have 34 provinces. The official languages of Canadamerica will be English and French. Citizens of Canadamerica will be referred to as Canadamericans, or C.A.s, and the national old age pension will be referred to as the Canadamerican Pension Plan (CPP). This pension is given in a reduced amount to people between the ages of 55 to 64, and in an unreduced amount to people who are 65 years of age or older. In order to be eligible to vote in a Canadamerican general election, one must be not guilty of a felony (a person's voting rights are restored six months after the termination of a prison sentence for a misdemeanor). The first Prime Minister of Canadamerica would pass a law making it illegal nationwide for bicycles to use sidewalks instead of the roadways. All bicycles and bicycle operators must be capable of going at least 30 miles an hour. Otherwise, they cannot leave residential streets and into tourist and commercial districts. A license is given to bicycle drivers stating their competency to drive the minimum speed limit; the recipient must be at least six years of age and have an average grade of "C" or "60%" in school. Consitutional Amendments (valid as of December 31, 2082) Amendments 1-11 *Amendment 1: Freedom of Speech, Religion, Press, Assembly, and Protest are Protected *Amendment 2: The people have the right to bear arms. *Amendment 3: No quartering of soldiers in private homes. *Amendment 4: No unwarranted search and seizures. *Amendment 5: No double jeopardy, and ensures a trial by a jury, and rights of the accused. *Amendment 6: Right to a speedy public trial with legal counsel. *Amendment 7: Trial by jury for civil cases. *Amendment 8: No cruel or unusual punishment, or excessive bail. *Amendment 9: Any rights not mentioned are rights of the people. *Amendment 10: Reserved Rights to the States. *Amendment 11: Judicial separation of states and federal government. Amendments 12-22 *Amendment 12: Establishes the Vice President for a vote by the electoral college. *Amendment 13: Abolishes Slavery. *Amendment 14: States must abide by constitutional law, and defines anyone born in the US (Candamerica) as a US (Canadamerican) citizen. *Amendment 15: Former slaves can vote, and voters cannot be discriminated against based on race. *Amendment 16: Income Tax. *Amendment 17: Direct Election of Senators. *Amendment 18: Prohibition *Amendment 19: Women's right to vote. *Amendment 20: Shortens lame duck period, and establishes VP as Presidential successor. *Amendment 21: Repeals 18th Amendment. *Amendment 22: 2 Presidential terms established as term limits Amendments 23-33 *Amendment 23: DC gains presidential electors. *Amendment 24: No taxes for voting. *Amendment 25: Provides for temporary removal of President and temporary transfer of powers to VP. *Amendment 26: 18 year old voting age. *Amendment 27: Limits congressional pay raises. *Amendment 28: Creates a balanced budget, but ensures deficit spending during a time of great crisis. *Amendment 29: Makes it illegal for the federal and provincial sales taxes to be harmonized; thus ending the Harmonized Sales Tax (HST) *Amendment 30: The cost of electricity and food cannot be raised above prevailing inflation rates. If inflation is negative, then the cost of electricity and food must come down. *Amendment 31: Having a high school diploma is mandatory; people who fail to possess a high school diploma or G.E.D. become disenfranchised and lose all civil rights upon reaching age of majority. *Amendment 32: Death penalty is abolished; except for convicted murderers born before January 19, 2020. *Amendment 33: Establishes a Parliament building for each planet with a population of more than 3,000,000 people (30 electoral ridings). Representatives may physically assemble at the local Parliament building and be holographically represented in the Parliament on Earth. Amendments 34-41 *Amendment 34: Grants equal rights to any and all sentient life forms (cyborgs, sentient androids, alien citizens, sentient AIs, GM citizens). *Amendment 35: All works of publication made before 2039 are automatically considered public domain; regardless of the nation of origin, developer and/or publisher. *Amendment 36: All citizens over the age of 15 years of age have a right to a job regardless of disability, sexuality orientation, race, creed, or other forms of diversity. *Amendment 37: Everyone has a right to have a home. Governments must assist people who cannot pay their rent, mortgage, utilities, or property taxes. Homeless people will be rounded up and placed in residential work units for 10 years. *Amendment 38: Farms or other agricultural ventures (excluding urban skyscraper farms and in vitro meat factories) cannot be sold to people to people other than the farm operators' blood relatives. *Amendment 39: The right to have free mass transit service between towns and cities with a population of at least 20000 people. *Amendment 40: The use of fossil fuels is prohibited by federal stature. *Amendment 41: Premarital sex is prohibited by state, federal and local laws. Canadamerica's major political parties *Conservative Party of Canadamerica (merger of the Conservative Party of Canada and the United States Republican Party) *Liberal Democrats Party of Canadamerica (merger of the Liberal Party of Canada, NDP, and the United States Democratic Party) *Federalist Party (a mix of Republican party, Democartic party, Liberal party, and Conservative party - mostly moderates) Canadamerica's minor political parties *Marijuana Party *Libertarian Party (becomes the Social Progressive Liberal Party after 2040) *Coalition to Criminalize Television (merged with the Green Party after 2040) *Communist/Socialist Party of Canadamerica *Tea Party *The Formerly Autistic Party Prime Ministers of Canadamerica * 2016-2020: Military interim regime (not recognized by the United Nations) * 2020-2024: Barack Obama (Democratic/Liberal) and Justin Trudeau (Quebec, Liberal) (Duumvirate) * 2024-2032: Jill Roberta Tynan (Quebec, Liberal Democrats) * 2032-2036: Rita Chirila (Maryland, Liberal Democrats) * 2036-2044: Christine Hunter (Manitoba, Conservative) * 2044-2052: Shona Bracken (Ontario, Liberal Democrats) * 2052-2060: Stephanie Hu (Pacifica, Liberal Democrats) * 2060-2068: Josephine Blake (Jamaica, Liberal Democrats) * 2074-2082: Katherine Montgomery (Vinland, Conservative) * 2082-2090: Nora Lender (Quebec, Liberal Democrats) * 2090: Absorbed into the United States of Earth Currency Canadamerica's currency will be the amero, which will be considered a valid currency in the states, territories, and protectorates of Canadamerica. The amero will be exchange with other currencies such as the Euro and Chinese yuan. As with all decimalized currency, 100 cents will equal 1 amero. Currency units * 2.5 cents - half nickel * 5 cents - nickel * 10 cents - dime * 25 cents - quarter * 50 cents - half amero * 1 ameros - full amero * 2 ameros - double amero * 5 ameros - quintuple amero * 10 ameros - decuple amero * 100 ameros - centuple amero Social development LGBT rights in Canadamerica Civil unions will be recognized nationwide. Any laws discriminating against people who practice homosexuality currently in place by the states, territories, and protectorates of Canadamerica will be immediately repealed after officially becoming a member of the Republic of Canadamerica. Same-sex common law couples will receive near identical benefits to heterosexual common law couples, regardless of where they live in Canadamerica. Discrimination against the employment of homosexuals will deliver fines and/or imprisonment to the employer(s), regardless of the occupation or industry of the workplace. However, they will not be allowed to adopt children younger than 6 years of age. The reason behind this is that children in their first five years of life need to learn from both a female and a male role model and having two male or two female parents can alter the development of a young child significantly, either making him too masculine or too effeminate. In response to gay rights protesters suggesting that this law is still unfair, adoption agencies will go holistic and declare that this law is "for the good for the mind, body, and soul of the child." The last region to legalize same-same marriage in Canadamerica will be Texas in the "long summer of 2032." Utah and the Cherokee Nation will never recognize same-sex marriage before being forced to do so by the United States of Earth eighty years later. Health care in Canadamerica Canadamerica will have an universal health care system. However, all hospitals in Canadamerica will be funded 85% by corporate sponsors (who may or may not have to do with the healthcare industry) and 15% by the Canadamerican government. All emergency operations and maternity (including artificial wombs and human cloning procedures) will be free via the use of a nationwide health card. There will be three types of Canadamerican health cards: silver, gold, and VIP. Silver cards don't have an annual fee but are only good in Canadamerica proper (Canada and the United States). Gold cards have a $100/year fee and are valid in the territories (but not protectorates) of Canadamerica as well as in Canadamerica proper. VIP health cards cost $1,000/year and can be used in all the states, territories, and protectorates of Canadamerica. Sports and popular culture Olympics The 2028 Summer Olympics in Nairobi, Kenya would give Canadamerica some pride and gold medals in the baseball (finishing ahead of Japan) and American football (finishing ahead of the United Kingdom) events, among others. However, with these medals came with a price. 33% of all male athletes in the 2028 Summer Olympic Games would perish in the Caribbean War as conscripts, fighting a war similar to the Vietnam War of the 1960s, except it's closer to home, and only suborbital weapons managed to help Canadamerica avoid defeat. Music and television Until television was banned globally in the year 2040, popular television programs in Canadamerica included ALF versus The Simpsons, Survivor Lunar Colony, Gilligan's Temptation Island, NFL Football Night in Canadamerica, NASCAR Weekend in Canadamerica, and Hockey Night in Canadamerica. Major television stations included Canadamerican Broadcasting System (CBS), Canadamerican Television (CTV), The CW, National Broadcasting Company (NBC), and the Canadamerican Broadcasting Corporation (CBC). FOX was forced to return to exclusively making motion pictures and ABC (American Broadcasting Company) was forced to go into bankruptcy. All radio and television stations in Canadamerica have call signs that either begin with the letter C, K, or W. Cultural centers Simcoe, Ontario (formerly a relatively obscure town in southern Canada), was able to become a major cultural center. With a population of over 30,000 people (combined with the rest of Norfolk County would make it just over 78,000 people). The action that transformed Simcoe from a retirement community to a cultural center was the radical plan in the year 2027 to transform the entire downtown shopping area from a car-friendly "Main Street" environment into a huge shopping mall so that people can buy stuff without having to cross the street. By 2037, this downtown shopping mall forced all the other shopping malls in Simcoe to shut down because all the youthful stores were lured to this location. Therefore, all the profits returned to the downtown and the Queensway simply became another residential street. States The people of Canadamerica decided to go with states rather than provinces. * Nova Scotia (Maine, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia) * New England (Massashuetts, New Hampshire, Vermont, Rhode Island, Connecitcut) * Ontartio (Ontario, New York (No NYC and Long Island) * Maryland (Delaware, Maryland, Pennslyvaina, New Jersey, NYC, Long Island) * Virginia (Virgina, North Carolina, South Carolina, West Virgina) * Flordia (Flordia, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana) * Kansas (Kansas, Nebraska, Missouri, Arkansas, Iowa, Tennessee, Kentucky) * Dakota (North Dakota, South Dakota, Minnesota, Wyoming) * Michigan (Michigan, Indiana, Ohio, Illinois, Wisconsin) * Oregon (Oregon, Washington, Montana, Idaho) * Texas (Texas, Oklahoma) * New Mexico (New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Colorado) * California (California, Nevada, Hawaii) * British Columbia (British Columbia, Yukon) * Alaska (Alaska) * Nanavut (Nanavut (Mainland Only), Northwest Territories (Mainland Only)) * Canadian islands (Nanavut (Islands Only), Northwest Territories (Islands Only)) * Central Canada (Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba) * Quebec (Quebec, Newfoundland) What would you if Canadamerica came into existence? Be proud to be a citizen. Protest all the time. Never vote in a single election. Renounce my citizenship and move elsewhere. Category:Canadamerica Category:RyansWorld Category:Countries Category:North America Category:Geopolitics 21st century